


Betrayal

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Betrayal, Challenge Response, Community: 100quills, Community: hp_ficathon, Gen, Secrets, War, flashfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-03-31
Updated: 2007-03-31
Packaged: 2017-11-07 14:54:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/432366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry gets sucked into a vision</p>
            </blockquote>





	Betrayal

**Author's Note:**

> Written for hp_ficathon prompt "Easy Answers" and 100quills prompt "Fleeting"

Harry felt himself being pulled into a vision, and was surprised to find that Voldemort had only a small group of his Death Eaters gathered. They were in the large gathering room in what Harry had decided was Tom's manor.

"Bring him in!" Voldemort commanded.

Two Death Eaters hurried from the room and returned quickly, a roughed-up Ron in their grip. Harry gasped when he realized that Voldemort must have finally figured out that Ron was Harry's secret keeper.

"So, what use are you, my little Weasel?" Voldemort purred.

Harry frowned. So maybe he didn't realize it yet. Harry's hope was fleeting, though, Ron smirked.

"Oh, I don't know, maybe I could lead you to the treasure." Ron said flippantly. Harry listened in horror as the answers to Voldemort's questions slipped easily out of Ron's mouth. Ron was betraying him.


End file.
